The brain of a fool, The blood of a master
by Pheonix-HOT-T
Summary: Anitra Lottrid is off to hogwarts for her fifth year. Another boring uneventful year, or is it. Will Anitra get the adventure she wants???
1. Anitra Lottrid

It was a warm summer night and everyone in the Lottrid house was sleeping. Everyone except 15-year-old Anitra. She was sitting on her window seat looking at the night sky. Only one more week and back to hogwarts. She thought. It was going to be her fifth year there. Other than the regular classes and stuff she has had a very uneventful first 4 years there. Not like that Harry Potter always managing to find an adventure. She sighed and got up and walked to her trunk. She opened it, there it was clear as rain on the cover of her trunk, her beloved list. The list she was too proud and too ashamed to show anyone else. She read it over Wut I wanna Do Find adventure Solve a mystery/crime Right a wrong Fall in love Come out of the shadows Turn my dreams into reality Speak my mind Stand up for myself Become somebody It went on like that. This year at hogwarts maybe she could do one of them. She grabbed a highlighter from her desk. She started to take of the lid then stopped and tapped the highlighter on her knee thinking. Then after about 30 seconds she maid a straight clean line with a surprising confidence, highlighting the first two. Whole new year. She thought whole new me, more outgoing! I'm gonna find my adventure I'm gonna solve my mystery. I'll get right on it.tommorow. Then she crept into a bed with a large yawn and was out like a light. ***  
  
"Rise and shine Ani dear" Mrs. Lottrid exclaimed wile opening the blinds. "Aww mum, its like 5:00am!" whined Anitra as sunlight filled her room and opened her eyes. "Don't aww mum me, it's 10:30 and we have to go get your supplies." Her mother warned, "hurry up and get ready." Anitra groaned as she got as much energy as she could muster and crawled out of bed, she wasn't a morning person. 


	2. Best friends and a bad surprize

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Hey guys the first chappie wuz sooooooo short I know. Well guys review please cuz I love hearing from you. This chappie is gonna be longer.  
  
"Mum over hear" yelled Anitra through the crowds of people, "I need new robes"  
  
"Ok dear" said her mother "I'll go get your books and you go get your robes and we'll meet at the leaky cauldron in about an hour ok?"  
  
"Ok" anitra yelled as she dissappeared into the robe shop.  
  
***  
  
"Ani!" A voice called. Anitra looked around she didn't see anyone she knew in the busy inn. She was at the leaky cauldron waiting for her mum. It had been an hour and she hadn't shown up.  
  
"Ani!" the voice called again, it was a girls voice. It sounded familiar but she couldn't really tell over all the sound.  
  
In about five minustes the source of the voice was standing right infront of her.  
  
"Deaf much?" A bushy haired girls asked  
  
"No, blind!" answered Anitra. "I couldn't seen you. Oh I've missed you Hermione!" Then the two girls hugged. They were best friends, had been since. well since forever, they both grew up in the muggle world and went to the elementary school. Hell they were born in the same hosipital the same day, and lived right next to eachother, until Anitra moved, because of her mums's job. Her dad worked for the ministry of magic, but wanted his daughter to get the best of both worlds, so she started by growing up in the muggle world.  
  
They went on giggling and talking and catching up.  
  
"So do you know who the new defence against the dark arts teacher will be?" Asked Hermione as she sipped her butter beer.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope their somewhat like Lupin!" Anitra replied.  
  
"Or Lockhart!" sighed Hermione.  
  
"OoOoh I hate that git!" Cried Anitra. "You know he's a fraud, didn't do a bloody thing in those books. Taking credit for other peoples handy work. Bloody Hermione, don't you know?"  
  
"Well ofcourse I know, but he still looks so GOOD!" Hermione said.  
  
"Girls!" Exclaimed Anitra.  
  
"You're a girl too you know!" Hermione said as she playfully slapped Anitra in the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but I don't go for just looks and I'm not all boycrazy, you know-like you!" Anitra laughed as she ducked as Hermione through a bun at her head.  
  
At that moment the bar went slightly quiet as Cornelies Fudge, the minister of magic walked in.  
  
"Anitra Lottrid" He called, he didn't have to yell because you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.  
  
Anitra glanced at Hermione then cautiously got up and walked towards Mr. Fudge.  
  
"umm.. Hello sir." Anitra stuttered.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news, your father-."  
  
"Is he hurt?" Anitra interrupted.  
  
"No" Cornelius Fudge answered, but he didn't sound to happy.  
  
"Good." Anitra sighed with relief.  
  
"No, its worse." Mr. Fudge said gravely  
  
"Worse, what do you mean worse?" Anitra looked questiongly at Mr. Fudge.  
  
"He's going Azkaban."  
  
A/N: hey guys I know this is a cliff hanger ending, you just have to wait to see what happens. Oh and review, review review, please!!! 


End file.
